1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board lock for securing an electrical connector to a circuit board.
2. The Prior Arts
Electrical connectors that connect an external device to a circuit board are usually fixed to the circuit board by means of soldering. To have the soldering operation properly carried out, the electrical connector has to be retained in position on the circuit board. This is commonly done by means of a board lock. Examples of board locks are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 78204719, 79203382 and 80213095. The conventional board lock comprises a base plate defining a hole therein for receiving a fastener. The fastener extends through and engages with a bore defined in the connector thereby securing the board lock to the connector. The conventional board lock further comprises a pair of spaced resilient legs. Each resilient leg has a barb for engaging with a hole defined in the circuit board thereby retaining the connector on the circuit board.
The conventional board lock is a fixed member which is generally incapable of adjustment to accommodate variation in the position of the hole of the circuit board.
In addition, the conventional board lock requires the connector to be completely located on or above the circuit board. This does not promote conservation of occupied spaced of the connector on the circuit board.
Hence, it is desirable to have a board lock that addresses the problems encountered in the prior art.